Red's Troubles
by Coffee-and-hot-chocolate
Summary: The links go on a relaxing vacation to a cabin after saving the world, but what if something happens to Red while he's out alone? Will he ask for help or suffer alone?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me after I read a few other fanfics and yeah, I wrote this one a while back and decided to share it with the internet, so I hope someone enjoys it :p  
Also, this is kinda different from the manga as it has modern technology and stuff as well as the fact that Shadow did not die, and is sort of with Vio, just so you know before you start reading. I plan to edit this at some point in the future, but all the chapters are complete already so I shall update it frequently if anyone wants it to be updated. The characters are quite OOC just a warning, but I hope you enjoy it.  
**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Legend of Zelda or Four Swords.** **  
**

* * *

The four links were having a well-earned break after defeating Gufuu, the princess sent them to a nice house in the country near where a small town resided, only separated by a dirt path around 200 metres long surrounded by forest. The cabin lay in a small clearing full of flowers and a lake was only a five-minute walk away. If one went for a hike further upstream they would be able to see a wonderful cliff view of the forest, town and even the waterfall which flowed downstream towards the lake. It was truly breathtaking, to say the least.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!' Red said with awe, running ahead to see the cabin and claim a bed.

"Red hang on, wait for the rest of us!" Green shouted as he lost sight of his red counterpart. Red ignored him and instead ran up to stairs towards the door and unlocked it before running inside excitedly. The inside was cozy with a fireplace beside a dining table to the left which went on towards a kitchen complete wth yellow walls. To the right was a set of wooden stairs leading to the bedrooms and bathrooms and in front of the doorway, beside the kitchen but in a separate room was the living room, which had a long comfy white floral patterned sofa and a two single sofas on each side of the first one. A Tv sat in front of the couches with movies and even a gaming console, which as Red came closer he realised was a Xbox 360, sweet!

He raced up the stairs and swiftly glanced into all rooms before he noticed one with a balcony and immediately claimed it as his own, throwing his bag on the only bed; he usually shared because he got lonely during the night, but he wanted the balcony to go stargazing so he would be fine, besides he brought his teddy this time. He walked up to the balcony and opened the glass doors and was greeted by an amazing view of the forest, which further out opened up to the glittering lake, this would make some beautiful memories at night with the stars lightening the sky and the moon over the lake.

Every room had it's own ensuite bathroom, so he wouldn't have to worry about Vio reading in the bathroom for several hours and not letting anyone in even if it was an emergency, well, especially if it was an emergency, Vio was mean like that. He heard the others entering and ran back down the stairs again, announcing he had claimed a room already before showing Shadow the Xbox and chatting over how they could play Halo together later since Shadow was the only other one in their group who actually appreciated these kinds of things.

* * *

Two hours later, they were all settled in and had chosen rooms, Blue and Green were sharing and Shadow and Vio took the second room with a balcony since Vio wanted to find the constellations in this area. Blue had grumbled something about sharing a room, but complied since he had gotten a room to himself the past three times in inns whilst they were on their quest to stop Gufuu. They all now sat on the couches, Vio and Shadow sat on one side together cuddling slightly, Green sat awkwardly beside them, which left the two other sofas for Red and Blue.

They had almost finished Tangled already (Red's request) and were about to watch Grown ups when they realised they had run out of snacks to munch on, so, being the helpful person he is, he volunteered to go get more snacks from the store only ten minutes away - there was also the fact that he always got confused at the jokes in the movie which made is more confusing than funny for him to watch.

They agreed and he raced off, still full of energy, and ran the whole way down the dirt track and through the town, made it to a store and proceeded to buy as much junk food as possible: chips, chocolate, lollies, biscuits and even some dips, before he paid and raced back towards the house, pausing to catch his breath half way there outside of an alleyway.

He heard a meow and turned, noticing a kitten sitting on top of a rubbish bin a little way down the alleyway, he put down his bags for a moment and went to pet it, maybe even give it a biscuit or two being the nice person he is. But before he could do that he was approached by a gang of four or so mean looking men. They all had dark, short hair, tattoos running down their arms and menacing looks on their faces. Red tried to take a step back but they had already surrounded him, and he cursed himself for leaving his sword at home and thinking it was completely safe after Gufuu had bean defeated.

One, most likely the gangs leader stepped forward. "What do you think you're doing on our territory, little punk" he growled in a deep voice which told Red he was definitely screwed.

He shrunk back and muttered "ah, sorry sir, I was just petting a cat" he realised his back had hit a wall and he was now completely surrounded with no way out.

"Hang on guys, isn't this supposed to be one of those fellas which defeated Gufuu?" Another asked. Red sighed, they knew who he was, maybe they'd leave him alone now- "I doubt this one did anything, look at how puny and weak he is, I bet he just tagged along and took the credit" he laughed at him. Red was horrified, he had helped save the world, so why were they laughing at him? He shrunk back further into the wall as they shuffled forward.

"Let's teach this kid not to come into our territory ever again" the leader laughed before he punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall over, allowing them to rain down kicks and punches. He curled up and tried to protect his head, which worked until one of them landed a powerful kick on his head and everything went black for a minute. Once his vision had returned, he noticed they had stopped and they were glaring down at him.

"Hope that teaches you a lesson, you useless runt, as if someone like you could help save the world, you're too weak, you're worthless!" He spat in his face, Red flinched and tried to curl up even further, but the words swam around his head, did he really help save the world? All he really did was get in the way and get caught, maybe he was worthless. "Don't let us ever see you here again, if you're not gone in five minutes, you won't leave here alive" they departed after that, vanishing into the shadows of the alleyway.

Red sat up, every muscle in his body protesting, but he knew he had to leave or else he would be in even worse danger. He noticed a broken mirror and wiped some of the grime off of it, checking his face, which was luckily spared except for the bruise underneath his hair, but he could hide that with his hat. He didn't want the others to think he was even weaker than he already was, getting beat up by a few thugs and crying about it. So he decided not to tell them, but he knew he had to bandage up some cuts which luckily were hidden beneath his red shirt, which also hid any blood. He walked over to his luckily spared bags of snacks and picked them up, slowly beginning his journey back so he could save energy to look alright when he returned.

* * *

 **That's the first chapter, the next will be up probably in the next few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with chapter 2, sorry it's a bit short.  
Also thanks for the review and fav, I wasn't expecting any yet :p**

 **Don't own Four swords still**

* * *

Red leaned against a tree for a moment, he felt so tired, but he knew he probably had a concussion so he shouldn't sleep just yet. Standing upright again, he walked a few more metres and ascended the stairs towards the cabin door. He let himself in, put on a cheery face and walked into the living room where they were around half way through watching grownups.

"Hey Red, what did you get?" Green asked after greeting him. He set the bag down and went through it, laying it all down on the wooden table as he went.

"Well, I got biscuits, loads of chips, chocolate, and gummy bears," he said. He sat back down in his chair as the others began digging into the food, but all he wanted to do was be alone right now, still, he had to wait a little longer before he could leave and not make it looks too suspicious.

"Hey Red, ya gonna have anything?" Blue said through a mouthful of potato chips.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna go to bed, I'm really tired after running the whole way to the store and I don't really understand this movie," he said. Well, he wasn't really lying, just leaving some of the truth out, right?

"Hmm, alright, night then, " he said as he turned his attention back to the movie. The others murmured their goodnights as well but mainly paid attention to the movie.

Red tried not to run up the stairs as he felt tears begin to prick at his eyes, the words of those thugs still affecting him deeply. He went up the stairs and quickly but quietly ran to his room and shut the door, locking it in case anyone decided to come in before he went to the bathroom in pursuit of a first aid kit. He found one in a cabinet under the sink and carefully took his shirt off, the wounds had already begun to scab over and he still needed to clean them. His body was littered with bruises, thankfully hidden by his shirt, and several cuts were bleeding. He took a short cold shower to wash the dirt and blood away first, washing his dirty hair, then got out and dried off and out his pyjama pants on, since his legs were fine apart from a few bruises.

Biting his lip, he began to wipe disinfectant over the cuts on his upper half, wincing as he did so, but it was necessary. There was a particularly long cut that ran across his stomach which Red knew would need bandages to stop it from bleeding, he nearly cried out when wiping this one over with disinfectant, but the others would be fine with just Band-Aids. He then proceeded to wrap bandages around his stomach, finally getting it tight enough after several tries and then put Band-Aids on the rest of the cuts. Finally, after nearly half an hour, he was done, putting his shirt on, he climbed into bed and lay down.

He laid there for around an hour, his arms around his teddy he was now glad he secretly brought, Blue would have made fun of him if he knew he had one, but he needed the comfort right now. He waited until he heard the others go to bed and then he quietly tip-toed out towards his balcony, still holding his bear. He opened the doors as silently as possible, just wide enough for him to slip through. He then lay down on the balcony, glad Vio and Shadow's balcony was on the other side of the cabin so they couldn't see him if they went out onto it to gaze at the stars.

He watched them for hours as they helped calm him down from the ordeal he had been through earlier, trying to forget their words but they wouldn't go away. The words weak, runt, useless, _worthless_ swirled around his head until the tears pricked at his eyes again, and this time he didn't fight then, he just curled up and pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed quietly, until he picked himself up when he saw the sun peeking out over the horizon and lay back down in his bed, falling asleep immediately with his teddy bear still clutched in his hands.

* * *

 **The next chapter should be a bit longer. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll post the next one soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. It's a bit longer than the last as well, yay~**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Four Swords.**

* * *

 **Green's POV**

Green sighed, he could hear Blue and Vio arguing, probably about the hike they were all supposed to go on later together. Vio would rather stay back with Shadow, but Blue was insisting they all had to go together as friends since they hadn't been able to do this when they were on the quest. He tuned them both out and continued cooking bacon and eggs for breakfast, making sure to check the toast every minute or so. Luckily, he had Shadow helping him or he would have burnt everything in the struggle to concentrate on everything at once.

Shadow was currently buttering the toast and setting it on the table with jugs of juice and milk. Green finished up with the cooking and helped Shadow set the table, placing the plates of food in the middle and then calling for the others since Shadow had set everything else up. Blue raced out of the living room and sat down, eagerly placing food on his plate and eating straight away. Vio came at a more relaxed pace and sat down beside Shadow, smiling at him before he began to get food as well. Green noticed their Red counterpart had not yet joined them and became slightly worried, usually he would be up before everyone else to see the sunrise, so it was odd not to see him up by now.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go get Red up since I already had some toast while I waited for the bacon to cook. I'll be back soon" with that he stood up and ascended the stairs, heading for Reds room.

He knocked quietly, "Red, you up?" He got no reply so he silently opened the door and stepped inside. He saw Red still asleep on his bed cuddling his bear and thought he looked absolutely adorable huddled up like that. Smiling, he closed the door and left, deciding not to tell the others about the teddy bear he knew Red loved since they would make fun of him for it. He went back downstairs and sat back down at the table, he took a sip of his orange juice.

"Red's still sleeping, the walk must have really tired him out yesterday so I'll let him sleep in for another hour or two before we go for our hike" he stated when they glanced curiously at him. They shrugged, thinking Red was just tired and went back to breakfast.

* * *

 **Red's POV**

Red opened his eyes as Green shut the door. He waited a minute before he sighed and sat up, he'd barely gotten any sleep since he only went to bed two hours beforehand and had only stayed asleep for around an hour, waking up five minutes before Green came in. He grabbed some new clothes and went for a shower, letting the hot water relax his muscles before he got out and pulled his pants on once he was dry.

He made sure the door was locked before he slowly undid the bandage around his stomach. Luckily it wasn't infected, but he decided to clean it again with disinfectant to keep it that way. Hissing as it made contact with the cut, he finished up before wrapping a new bandage around his stomach. He put his shirt on before he went back to his bed and lay down again, hugging his bear to his chest and closing his eyes as he finally got some much-needed sleep.

* * *

Red was shaken awake two hours later feeling much better than he had earlier. He sat up and rubbed his eyes noticing Green was the one who had woken him.

"Hey Green, what's up?" He asked sleepily.

"We were planning on going for a hike in half an hour, so I came up to wake you so you could get ready" he answered before adding, "and don't worry, I won't mention the bear to Blue" causing Red to blush slightly before he left. Red got up after a minute and packed his bag for the hike, he packed his water and sunscreen, had to stay safe, and made sure his sword was sheathed before he left his room, who knew what kind of monsters may be lurking around these woods? Blue was sitting in the kitchen packing some food and looked up as Red passed.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty finally woke up," he said with a smirk. Red decided he should try to act as normal as possible so they wouldn't become suspicious and find out, then think he was being a baby about it and crying over it. So he acted normal.

Red pouted at Blue, "Aw, don't be so mean Blue, I was tired after the long walk here" he said before he also began packing his own lunch trying to look as cheerful as possible.

"For someone who apparently got so much sleep, you look pretty tired," he lowered his voice so only Red could hear him, "was it those nightmares again, I told you to come to me if that happened again and you usually do," he said giving him a concerned look. Red often got nightmares after one particularly scary monster had nearly eaten him with its razor sharp teeth and would go to Blue after he found him crying one night after a particularly bad nightmare and offered his company at any time after a nightmare.

' _Oh no, he might catch on_ ' Red said the same thing he always did when he didn't go to Blue and lost a lot of sleep due to this fact. "I didn't want to bother you" he muttered, looking guilty. Blue got up and walked over to him and hugged him lightly. If the others were here, he knew he wouldn't act this way, but if it was just them he was a lot kinder and gentler with Red. They were closer to each other than with the other links and Blue felt as if he had to protect Red.

"I've told you it never bothers me when you come in if you're upset. Make sure you come to me next time so I can help you" he said before he let him go and wandered off to find the others. Red felt happier from the comfort, even if Blue didn't know about what had happened and finished packing his lunch and waited for the others to come.

* * *

The five walked up a path beside the stream towards the cliff so they could see the breathtaking view of the valley and lake below said cliff. Green was leading, holding a map and occasionally muttering to himself about which path they needed to take. Blue was walking a metre behind him swatting at mosquitoes and shoving stray branches out of the way grumbling as he did so. Shadow and Vio were walking together and talking about some new episode of Doctor Who they had seen a few days beforehand, nerds.

Red was at the back collecting flowers to make flower crowns for everyone, he was feeling quite content right now and had completely forgotten what had occurred the previous night as he plucked flowers and weaved them into his third crown, one already on his head and the other he had made Vio wear, humming happily to himself. A few minutes later he had finished this one and skipped up to Shadow, plonking it on his head before looking for more flowers. Shadow thanked him and continued to talk about how the Doctor had once again saved Rose from galactic monsters.

By the time they had reached the cliff and were overlooking the forest, both Blue and Green were wearing flower crowns as well, much to Blues discontent.

"Wow, it's so pretty" Red exclaimed as he looked over at the glittering lake and remembered how much nicer it had looked the previous night under the stars. The previous night... He tried not to let it show on his face as he remembered and his happy mood was destroyed.

"Well, we should have lunch now and head back soon before it gets dark, " Green said as he walked over to some trees and sat down in the grassy shade, opening his pack to retrieve his lunch. The others followed his actions and were soon all munching away happily on their sandwiches. Except one small link wasn't so happy, but quite distraught. He chewed on his sandwich whilst in deep thought, luckily the others were all quiet and thinking about the hike so they didn't question it. After they finished lunch they took one last look at the magnificent view before heading back to their cabin.

They arrived back as it the sun was just fading over the horizon, sweaty and exhausted from the long hike but satisfied with the walk. As soon as they arrived they all separated, Red, Blue and Shadow headed for the showers whilst Green began preparing dinner and Vio read a book whilst both waited for a free shower.

Red began his usual routine, for now. He grabbed his pyjamas and showered after he made sure the door was locked, fixed his cut and bandaged it again and dressed. He made sure to clean up any bandages lying around and hid them under his bed behind his bag in case anyone needed to use his shower since both Blue and Shadow always took forever to shower. He then went downstairs and helped Green by setting up the table before sitting down sleepily, he felt so tired he might actually fall asleep immediately when he went to bed, unlike last night. Once dinner was finished Red went upstairs since it was Shadow and Vio's turn to wash up and as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry I took so long to update but I hope you all enjoyed it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update but I was busy...  
Anway, enjoy!  
**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Four Swords**

* * *

Blue had only slept for about two hours when he woke up suddenly and he knew exactly why. Red was having a nightmare. He always seemed to wake up a few minutes before Red came into his room, call it a sixth sense or whatever, but he always knew when something big to him was going to happen, and Red having a nightmare seemed to be one of those things.

Just as he had guessed, Red quietly opened the door a minute later and crept in, shutting it silently behind him and standing there awkwardly, he probably thought Blue was still asleep. They were both glad Green was such a deep sleeper, seriously, a meteor could hit the Earth right beside this cabin and he would just turn over in his sleep. Blue opened his arms and Red leapt into them crying silently as Blue just held him tight as he always did when this happened. A few minutes later Red had calmed down and was just enjoying the comforting arms around him ready to fall asleep again.

"What was this one about?" Blue asked quietly, maybe it was one of his usual nightmares about monsters eating them all. Red just shook his head before he muttered a quiet 'thanks' and quietly left the room. Blue sighed, sadly, it was a new nightmare. Whenever he got new ones, he wouldn't tell Blue about them for the first few times it happened, but he would soon break and tell him about it in quite explicit detail, seriously, he wasn't surprised he looked so shaken up about these nightmares some of them were incredibly gruesome. He lay back down and thought about it for a moment before shrugging, knowing Red would soon tell him and falling asleep again.

 **Red POV**

As soon as Red lay down in bed, he fell asleep and began dreaming.

 _Red was happily walking down a tree covered path much like the one separating the town and their cabin, except this one was covered with flowers around the edges making it amazing to look at. Red was collecting flowers as he hummed a random tune to himself happily._

 _He was just wondering where in the cabin he should put the flowers when the scene changed drastically all of a sudden. Everything turned grey and stilled, the flowers stopped dancing in the wind and the trees stopped swaying. The sky turned red and the flowers starting dripping blood onto the now grey ground. Red fell back in surprise, what had happened to the lovely scene before him just seconds ago. He looked up from the flowers to notice the four gang members were in front of him._

 _"We told you if we saw you here again you wouldn't live to see the sun ever again," one said with a sadistic smirk before they all stepped forward and began attacking him, which wasn't difficult since he was already on the ground. Everything was starting to fade to black when Red noticed the other Links walking up from behind._

 _"Guys, help me, they're gonna kill me!" He said desperately._

 _"If you're so weak a few little gang members can beat you up, I think you deserve to die" Vio sneered at him._

 _"Yeah, we don't need a weakling on our team" Green laughed at him while Shadow agreed and joined in laughing._

 _Red looked desperately to Blue, he would always help him, right? He said he would._

 _"We don't need a weak, useless runt like you on our team, I hope they kill you," Blue said before they all turned and left._

 _"No! Wait!" Red screamed before everything turned black._

Red woke up gasping, tears streaming down his face as he got up and silently ran towards Blue's room knowing Green wouldn't wake up anyway and quietly opened the door, slipping in. He stood awkwardly in front of the door for a moment, not sure if Blue was even awake and was just thinking about leaving when he saw Blue sit up and open his arms. Red practically ran into his arms and began crying quietly. He knew he shouldn't ask for Blue's help over a silly nightmare, but he honestly felt so upset by it that he needed the comfort right now, and even if Blue didn't know it, he was helping with his emotional pain from the incident as well.

"What was this one about?" Blue asked quietly but Red just shook his head, he knew he couldn't tell him about this one or he would just laugh at him and call him weak.

He muttered a quiet 'thanks' before he swiftly left the room so Blue couldn't bug him about it and went back to his room and out onto the balcony with his bear again. He was beginning to find it really nice out here now. He knew he wouldn't be able to get to sleep again so he sat down hugging his bear watching the stars over the lake thinking about how he could keep the incident hidden until he healed and forgot about it, if he could that is. He lay down on his back and stared up at the moon, now nothing on his mind except the moon. Hours later he watched the sun rise over the horizon and as he heard Vio get up (always the early bird) he went back to bed and closed his eyes and laid there, just trying to relax.

Red got up around his usual time and did his usual bathroom routine of changing his bandages after he showered. He looked in the mirror and noticed how he had dark rings around his eyes from lack of sleep. Three hours in two days was definitely not enough. He took out some concealer he had brought as a joke to use on Blue as he slept but now was grateful he had it as he rubbed it around his eyes, successfully hiding any lack of sleep before he put it away and went back to his bed. He waited until he heard Green get up before he actually moved since he usually got up after Green.

He walked out of his room feeling quite tired after last night, but still put on a smile as he walked into the kitchen to help Green prepare breakfast yet again, they still had another four days here before they went back to defeating any leftover monsters from Gufuu.

Once Blue was up -he had given him a concerned look before he sat at the table- and they had all finished breakfast and cleaned up, they were trying to decide what to do that day. Vio just wanted to either read or spend time with Shadow, Green and Blue wanted to swim but Red decided to stay inside and watch Doctor who with Vio and Shadow since they had come to an agreement to do that. As the Green and Blue went outside, the other three curled up on a couch, Vio and Shadow together and Red curled up with a blanket and pillow on one of the single couches, they set up the TV and began watching. Red wasn't concentrating on the show, he just felt so tired and, within the first fifteen minutes of the first episode, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long guys, but here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoyed :)  
I'll try not to take so long next time :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nearly the last chapter, yay!  
** **Hope you all enjoy this and I'll be back with the final chapter soon.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Four Swords :p**

* * *

 **Shadows POV**

They were on the third episode of season 2 when Shadow noticed Red had fallen asleep and smiled. He nudged Vio and pointed towards him, earning a small smile from him at how adorable he looked at the moment. He was curled up on the couch, he had pulled the blanket up to his chin and snuggled down into it. Shadow's smile instantly vanished when he noticed Red was mumbling in his sleep and frowning, which he knew was a tell-tale sign of a nightmare, having woken Vio up from a few himself. He got up quickly and walked over to Red, Vio gave him a confused expression before he noticed Red's body language and got up himself, pausing the show to help.

Shadow shook his shoulder, "Red, Red wake up" he didn't which made Shadow shake him harder.

"No... Stop it no" Red was mumbling. Shadow gave one last hard shake before Red woke up gasping.

"You okay Red?" Vio asked gently. Red hesitated before nodding and lying back down.

"You wanna talk about it?" Shadow asked, Vio always told him about his nightmares when he woke him up, but Red just shook his head and stared at the tv screen for a moment before announcing he was going to his room to try and sleep some more. He pulled his blanket around his shoulders and picked up his pillow before walking back upstairs.

"Doesn't seem like he was okay, did it?" Shadow asked Vio.

Vio just shook his head, "not really, we should get Blue to talk to him about it later, he seems to trust him the most for some weird reason" Vio suggested. He nodded before they settled back down and began watching again, trying to concentrate but they were too worried about their red counterpart to concentrate, so they shut it off before snuggling together and trying to sleep, since who knows what plan Green may come up with tomorrow? They should get some sleep whilst they still could do so comfortably.

* * *

 **Red's POV**

Red went back to his room and closed the door before he sat down in the bed. He shouldn't have fallen asleep there, now they knew he had nightmares. It was the same one from before, only Shadow woke him up before they all left him to die. He got his bear out and hugged it tightly, the effects of the nightmare still lingering and making him upset.

After a minute he felt a bit better, so he laid down on the bed and just relaxed, hoping the bear could comfort him enough for him to sleep dreamlessly, keeping the nightmares away.

Sadly, before that could happen, someone knocked on his door and Blue let himself in before Red could even think about hiding his bear. He smiled faintly at the sight of Red holding the bear but didn't say anything, instead, he sat down on the bed beside him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Vio told me what happened" he murmured before Red could ask. Red relaxed after a moment, allowing Blue to comfort him yet again. After a minute, Blue said, "so, I didn't expect you to keep the bear" Red could hear the grin rather than see it.

"Shut up" he mumbled tiredly, causing Blue to just laugh. Red removed himself from Blue's arms before he laid down and closed his eyes, still exhausted from everything, and fell asleep next to Blue.

* * *

 **Blue POV**

Blue sighed and laid down beside him just relaxing, he didn't know why, but he felt like Red would be having a nightmare soon and wanted to be there for him when he did. His 'sixth sense' was correct when only ten minutes later Red began muttering in his sleep and frowning.

"No...no stop, leave me alone" he seemed to be muttering. Blue frowned, what could Red be dreaming about that could make him so distressed. Red rolled back over to face Blue and he noticed tears beginning to fall down his face. He sighed, poor kid, it hurt to see him so upset like this. Blue shook his shoulder and tried to wake him up, after a moment Red sat up gasping. He looked around before he noticed Blue and flung himself into his arms crying. Blue just held him, trying to calm him down. He went to rub his back but as soon as he made contact Red flinched and yelped in pain, jumping and holding his back.

"Red... what was that?" Blue asked quietly, why would he react like that? Usually, he wouldn't notice, maybe hold him tighter on occasion.

"...nothing Blue" Red muttered after a moment of hesitation, looking away. Blue knew instantly that he was lying and, being the stubborn person he was, glared at Red before he quickly spun him around to check what was wrong with his back. Before Red could even think about reacting he had pulled the hem of his shirt up and noticed a dark blue bruise on his back, with several other half healed bruises scattered here and there. Blue knew that they all were still a little sore from their previous quest, but all their bruises had either healed or were close to being so, so if Red had bruises like this, especially with that shape...

"Who did this?" He growled.

"Nobody... I uh, just fell on my way back from getting food from the store haha, silly me" Red obviously fibbed.

"You're lying, if you fell you wouldn't be this injured, only someone else could do that to you, so I'll ask again. Who. Did. This?" Blue knew he should be nicer, but he was so angry at whoever did this and it was showing. Red looked at him with wide eyes before he looked down at the blankets again.

"It doesn't matter..." He muttered softly. Blue sighed, he would need the help of the others if he was going to get this out of him.

"Fine, we're going to tell the others now and maybe they'll get it out of you, " he said before he grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards the door. Red had other plans though and tried to pull away, still saying nobody did anything to him and he just fell.

Blue sighed and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder, Red hissed in pain as soon as he did s, though, causing Blue to put him back down. As soon as he was free Red wrapped his arms around his stomach in pain and sat down, his eyes closed in a pained frown. Blue sat down beside him and pulled his arms away from his stomach slowly to inspect any damage, there was quite a lot of blood seeping through Red's shirt. He rushed to the bathroom and came back with the first aid kit, pulling off his shirt gently, he nearly screamed in rage at all the bruises he saw, before he noticed the now blood-soaked bandage around his waist. He sighed and carefully untied it, pausing as Red flinched in pain before he fully removed it. He cleaned it with some disinfectant quietly whispering to Red when he whimpered in pain before he wrapped it up tightly in a bandage and grinned at his work. He noticed both he and Red had splotches of blood on them so he pulled Red over to the sink to clean both of them up.

Once that was done he pulled Red, who now had a clean shirt on, out of his room and towards the others, this time without any difficulty, which worried Blue, he obviously had something upsetting him so much he couldn't even fight anymore.

They entered the kitchen and Blue sat Red down at the table before he left to go collect the others from the living room. Blue sighed, this was going to be a long talk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long but I've been busy, but here's the final chapter, yay!  
** **Disclaimer, I don't own Four Swords**

* * *

 **Blue POV**

After dragging the others away from the tv by telling them just who they needed to discuss, Blue walked back into the kitchen and noticed Red had fallen asleep at the table in the small amount of time he had been gone. He sighed and left him for now, at least he couldn't but into his story and deny everything now.

Everyone sat down with confused looks on their faces, what could they possibly need to discuss about Red?

"So, I bet you're all wondering what's going on? Well, it seems our little Red buddy was hiding something from us" Blue said as calmly as he could. The others still looked confused, so he gestured for them to come over and pulled up the hem of Red shirt, revealing the bruises. They all gasped wondering what was the cause of all this.

"He won't tell me who did it, he said he fell but it's obvious that this was done by another person, so I was hoping if you all knew we could get him to spill" Blue explained.

"Whoever did this is going to pay," Green said with a murderous look on his face. Vio and Shadow agreed eagerly, they would definitely find who did this. Red started stirring as Green growled, he was a light sleeper after all. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed all of them standing around him with concerned looks on their faces.

 **Red POV**

Red's first thought was ' _oh crap, how do I get myself out of this_ ' before he started to panic, what would they think of him now?

"Red, you need to tell us who did this," Green said. Red just shrugged and looked down, he didn't want them to know, they'd just think he was weak like they did in his dream.

"Why can't you tell us Red? We could help you" Blue said sadly, they just wanted to help but Red wasn't having any of it, still looking at the ground and refusing to make eye contact with any of them. Blue sighed and sat down beside him and hugged him. Red looked shocked for a second before tears filled his eyes once again, and soon he was sobbing into Blue's shoulder. Blue just held on to him and murmured comforting words. After a few minutes, he quietened down and just sat there in Blue's arms.

"Red, we need to know what happened to we can get back at whoever hurt you, now when did this happen? Yesterday?"

' _Might as well get this over with so they can kick me out already_ ' Red thought sadly to himself. Red then muttered something, but no one heard him.

"What?" Blue asked.

"On the first day we were here," he said a little louder.

Blue gasped, "But, but that was three whole days ago, why didn't you tell us sooner?" He demanded. Red flinched and sighed. He still didn't want to tell them, but he knew he couldn't get out of this situation without telling them.

"Didn't want you to think I was weak?" he said quietly, still looking away from them all.

Blue let go of him to look him in the eyes. "We would never think you're weak, especially for something like this, " he said honestly.

"Can you tell us who did it and what happened?" Green asked. Red just sighed again and decided to recount what happened.

"It happened when I was coming back from the store, I saw a cat in an alleyway so I put the bags down and went to pet it. Just as I was about to reach it I noticed four guys circling me from behind-"

"Wait four? I thought there was only one! Of course we wouldn't think you were weak, you didn't have your sword with you and not only one, but four guys attacked you Red, you couldn't defend yourself against all of them" Blue said, cursing the gang members. "Now continue, we need to know the full story" he added when Red didn't continue.

"They attacked me, said... Some things... And then told me never to go back into 'their' alleyway again. So I took the food and ran, and that's basically it..." Red said. He hoped they wouldn't notice when he said 'some things' instead of saying what they said, but luck just didn't seem to be on his side lately.

"What did those guys say, Red? And don't you dare say it doesn't matter again because your happiness does matter" Blue growled.

"T-they said I was puny and weak, said I was useless, worthless and just took credit for helping beat Gufuu" he mumbled.

"Those bastards!" Blue yelled, causing Red to flinch at the volume of his voice. "Blue muttered something to Green, Vio, nand Shadow and they grabbed their swords and left the cabin, leaving Red and Blue alone. Red hung his head, trying to hide his tears, he sniffled. Blue just sighed and tilted his head up, looking him in the eyes, "Red, none of those things they said about you were true, you're one of the strongest people I know, you help all the time and make people happy just by smiling at them, and you helped just as much as the rest of us in defeating Gufuu" Blue said sincerely.

"R-really?" Red said as he wiped away his tears with his sleeve. Blue nodded and smiled at him.

"But really Red, you should have told us sooner, we could have helped you feel better before you got this upset" Blue said.

"Well, uh, at first I didn't want to worry anyone, but then I was worried you'd react the same way you did in my nightmare" Red confessed.

Blue looked confused for a moment before he asked, "How did we react in your nightmare?" He was worried about the answer.

"You guys said the same things those guys did, then you left me to be beaten to death," Red said sadly. He could tell him everything that happened later, but he was starting to feel really tired. His makeup must have washed off, because Blue suddenly said, "oh crap Red, you look exhausted, let's get you back to bed, but remember, you should always tell us what's wrong Red, we won't ever leave you or judge you" Blue smiled before he picked Red up, bridal style, and carried him to his room, laying him down on the bed and quietly said, "night Red, have sweet dreams" before Red fell asleep.


End file.
